


Talk It Over

by Merfilly



Category: Disney - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has to talk to P.J. about Roxanne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk It Over

After the near disastrous 'date' with Roxanne at the House of Mouse, Max had a hard time coming to terms with just how he should be feeling about her kissing him anyway. He moped on it, kept doing his valet work, and finally just went to talk to P.J.

Of course, P.J. didn't have much to offer in the way of advice, but, like always, talking it through helped Max settle down some. He just wished Pistol hadn't overheard it all, because the two boys were now in for it, as far as teasing went.

That would be okay, as long as Roxanne could handle it when she was around.


End file.
